Percy and Silena
by Thewritter1996
Summary: This is probably an MA story but also a request of Percy and Silena in bed. ANY REQUESTS MESAGE ME


**Silean seduces Percy**

Percy Jackson was sitting happy in his cabin. He was resting after training. The cabin was very luxurious now as Percy saved Olympus. Percy was watching the calm lake from his window.

Annabeth was off on a quest. He missed her terribly. Percy then heard a few clinks. He got his sword and went to investigate. Percy saw a small piece of paper on his door stop.

Percy picked it up. It reaked of perfume from the Aphrodite cabin. They never sent a note to anyone. Percy opened the note. It was a message from Silena.

''Come to my cabin.'' She had written. Percy was curious now. He had to find out why he had been called out. It was a pleasant day so Percy had his t-shirt, jeans and trainers on as he goes to find what he was called for.

Percy Jackson was not sure as to why he got a summons to the Aphrodite cabin. It was a letter from Silena he didn't know what it would lead to. Percy went to cabin 10. Percy knocked on the door. Silena's sibling Mitchell opened the door. Percy was told Silena was in her room.

Percy went along and saw the room. Silena's door was shut he heard a faint giggling inside. Percy nodded three times. Silena said to enter the room if it was Percy. Percy opened the door to see the blinds shut. Silena then motioned for Percy to shut and lock the door.

Percy then noticed Silena was just in her bra and panties. Percy was getting hard. He and Annabeth had not gone far in their relationship. Percy was told to remove his pants so he did.

Silena noticed the tent in Percy's underwear. She went and teased his manhood through the fabric of his boxers. Percy begged her for release. Silena obliged removing his boxers.

Silena teased Percy's 8'' manhood. Earning more moans from Percy. The son of Posiedon was really frustrated. Silena then told Percy to sit on her bed. He did as instructed. Silena then began to give him a hand job. Percy moaned as the Aphrodite daughter played with his manhood perfectly. Percy soon wanted to let a load out. Silena leaned over and swallowed it.

Silena then took her panties off. She pushed Percy down and climbed ontop of him to ride his manhood. Percy knew this was so so so wrong as Annabeth should take him first yet Silena was bouncing on his manhood.

Percy moaned in pleasure as Silena's breats flew about while she rode his erection. Percy was in a world of his own and soon she felt his load enter her while her own load dribbled down his manhood. Silena then decided it would be the perfect time to give him a blowjob. Silena bobbed her head down the shaft deepthroating it.

Percy didn't know how to react. Silena got his hands on her head and forced it further down the shaft. Percy was about to blow a load. Silena swallowed every single drop. Percy had to leaved but Silena teased him and tried to stop him escaping.

Percy begged Silena to keep it their little secret. Silena said she would aslong as Percy never told Beckendorf and gave her an orgasm once a month. Percy agreed however both were lost but when the door clanked shut. They looked at each-other. Standing outside Silena's bedroom with angry expressions were Annabeth and Beckendorf. Percy went and begged for her forgivness. Charles demanded what Silena was doing.

Silena said she wanted to try it. Annabeth was not so sympathetic and dragged Percy by his ear outside the cabin. Percy was also still stark naked so it was a sight to see. Percy also realised he shouldn't have an erection still.

Annabeth had tears while she dragged her seaweed brain to the posiedon cabin. She sat him on the bed and demanded the whole truth from him. Percy stuttered the entire story from getting the note to being caught by Annabeth and Beckendorf. Percy begged his wise girl to be merciful to him. Annabeth said she would be merciful if Percy spent a whole week making her feel amazing in bed. So whenever she demanded him to eat her out he had to. Should she want to tease his dick and balls he had to take it.

Percy knew there was nothing better that he would get. He also told Annabeth about Silena's request. Annabeth then threw Percy some clothes while she went to get the others from Silena's room.

Silena was just talking with Beckendorf as Annabeth grabbed her boyfriend's clothes and left the cabin. Percy was still unsure what he could do to make Annabeth forgive him.


End file.
